


Mirror Image

by PaintedYertle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, pre-episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedYertle/pseuds/PaintedYertle
Summary: Yuuri knew he had fans, being one of the top skaters representing Japan he has to, but typically they were older than him and rated his performance over attractiveness. Also the people he would perform for were either lost in a crowd or a commentary behind a screen. Being directly approached by female fans open about their crushes on him is more than a little jarring.AKA Yuuri is getting what he always wanted and bby is shook





	Mirror Image

            There were a group of girls standing outside the door to the men’s locker room. There were about four of them and appeared to be teenagers unassociated with the professional skaters. At first Yuuri guessed they could be family but each of them had magazines and rolled up posters in their hands.

            _Oh, they’re looking for the other Yuri._ Yuuri thought to himself. He still had his costume on under his jacket and needed to remove his eyeliner but the girls were in the way of the door. Since he was going that way anyhow he might as well lead them in the right direction. Yurio must still be either being hounded by the press or Lilia. He walked toward them, but once he was in their general vicinity they shrieked.

            “Yuuri Katsuki _omygod_!” yelled one of the girls, her face immediately turning red and hands covering her mouth. Another one jumped up and flailed her arms. Yuuri was taken aback. He didn’t quite grasp their reason to be this excited, but then again he was one of the skaters in the program so perhaps they were just skating fans in general.

            “Um, which ‘Yuri’ are you looking for?” Yuuri asked. He scanned their heads for the familiar cat ears of Yuri’s Angels and found nothing save for one girl with floofy puppy ears. A Viktor fan? That would make a bit more sense.

            “Yuuri Katsuki, we’ve been waiting back here for a while and we didn’t think we’d catch you!” The girls not speaking fidgeted nervously (he knew the feeling) and he couldn’t tell why. They said his name like it was one word, _yurikatsuki_. “I have, like, so many posters of you in my room. You’re such an inspiration.”

            “Yeah, she has a big crush on you!” said her friend. The first girl slapped her friend on the arm. Yuuri was at a loss for words, so heat traveled to his head instead. No girl had ever called him attractive or, to his knowledge, harbored romantic feelings for him. Even if these kinds of emotion were distant and superficial. He’s seen girls fawn over other skaters, even in their niche category.

            “Oh, wow, gosh that’s so flattering.” He said, genuinely meaning it, “Thank you for supporting my work. Um, if you want me to sign your stuff if I’d be happy to do it, um,” Yuuri instinctively reached for his pocket for a writing implement, then remembered he was still in costume. All his coat pocket contained were used tissues and a small plush toy which was tossed on the ice after his performance. “Sorry, I don’t seem to have a-”

            The instant he implied it the girls yanked out their markers and pens to wave it in front of his face. Yuuri grinned at this, the first thing he signed being a poster of him in one of his costumes from the previous year and he almost doesn’t recognize himself. He doesn’t know how this girl managed to get this, but judging by how thorough he and Yuko were in their early fandom days he could take a few guesses.

            “My mother is a big fan of you too,” said the girl, “She’s not even as big into skating as I am but she watches with me when you perform. My dad refuses to watch though.”

            “Pssh, that’s cause he’s jealous!” said her friend, and Yuuri blushed further. As he was signing people with cameras caught on to him interacting with fans and undoubtedly snapped pictures. Yuuri didn’t mind, since things like this are attempts to make him appear “relatable” which is a huge improvement over the last year’s “pitiable”. The last girl he moved on to, the dog-eared one, was empty-handed.

            “You don’t have anything? That’s alright.” said Yuuri.

            “Uh, no,” said the girl, “Would it be okay if you signed my chest?” she pulled the edge of the collar of her shirt down, and that’s when Yuuri’s anxiety kicked in again.

            “UHHM-”

            “My, Yuuri, it seems you have gained quite the fanbase.”

            Relief crashed over Yuuri at the sound of Viktor’s voice, even more so than usual. Viktor’s sudden appearance brought about more squealing from the fangirls, one pulling her turtleneck over her mouth in sheer awe.

            “Oh, hey Viktor,” said Yuuri, even if casualties are things he’s scarcely used to with his coach. Viktor had removed his coat and was showing off his black tailored suit, whether it was intentional or not (knowing Viktor though, it likely was). The girls were eying one skater to the other, as if expecting some greater action to happen between the two of them. Instead Viktor stealthily pulled the marker from Yuuri’s fingers and turned to the girl with the request.

            “Would it matter to you if you had my signature instead?” Viktor asked.

            The girl’s mouth hung open and struggled with words before showing off the cleavage canvas once again. “Oh no, please do.”

            “Great. Just don’t make it into a tattoo, okay?”

            The composure Viktor held while doing this once again highlighted their difference in experience. Are tattoos of Viktor’s handwriting a _thing_? How many odd requests has he gotten? Yuuri knows he has fans, being one of the top skaters representing Japan he has to, but typically they were older than him and rated his performance over attractiveness. Also the people he would perform for were either lost in a crowd or a commentary behind a screen.

            As Yuuri drifted into his thoughts while looking Viktor’s way, he caught one of the girl’s staring at him through his peripheral vision. It brought flashbacks of the triplets from back home.

            “You two are perfect for each other,” she said breathlessly,

            “Oh, well at least someone thinks so,” said Yuuri, once again requiring a moment to truly get it. When he did he jumped like it was a pin that sank into him instead of realization, “I-I meant to say I appreciate the support.”

            The public’s opinion of his public image was still nerve-wracking. Proving to them he was keeping Viktor no matter what the cost was easier when the individuals it consisted of weren’t directly speaking to him. And just as he had that thought, as he realized along with this girl he was staring at Viktor again, Viktor tugged at his arm.

            “This has been nice,” said Viktor, “but would it be okay if we made our exit now?”

            Far be it to disobey precious Viktor Nikiforov the girls obliged and made room. A few camera and phone flashes made it through the door before it closed behind them. One other skater gave a cheeky grin before moving out another way. Yuuri took advantage of the breathing room while he could.

            “They were waiting just for me,” said Yuuri, removing his jacket then reaching for the zipper on the back of his costume. There was a mirror nearby bolted to one of the walls so he turned around to look from another angle, “I appreciate it of course but I’ll never be used to it the way Yurio and you are.”

            “It’s just practice,” said Viktor. He took the zipper his skater was not able to reach and yanked it down, “just like everything else.”

            Yuuri flinched. Viktor’s teasing again. “They called me attractive.”

            “They are simply stating facts. No one can take their eyes off of you.”

            “Yeah but, no girl has ever said anything like that to me before.”

            Viktor’s fingers grazed down Yuuri’s bare back, sending a shiver up to his neck. “Well, if you keep this up you’ll have a lover in no time at all.”

            Viktor removed his hand with lingering fingers and walked out the door. He went out the first door with the cameras, since he had no shame.

            Yuuri pulled down his costume down to his waist and was about to remove his makeup and brush out his hair in the mirror, but stared at himself for a little longer. He had to get a clear look this close without his glasses, though some say that squint made him even more desirable. Because of his height and thin build he’s always been perceived as younger. When he stands next to Yurio they nearly appear the same age. But looking at himself now, it’s more than about being attractive. Even when he’s not required to be made up or be on a taught diet he’ll still see a similar reflection to now. Yuuri looked like the man he always wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Have some cute Yuuri appreciation for your spooky Friday the 13th? I guess???
> 
> This fic brought to you by the frustrating question of "Do they ever specify the changing rooms outside of Hasetsu and Yakov's rink?!" and also by "Oh wait nobody cares they just want some Viktor and Yuuri touchin" and viewers like you. Thank you. 
> 
> Comments always appreciated :-)


End file.
